The Doctor and the Jedi Clara
by Nyce
Summary: Just a one shot of what if the Doctor ran into one of the Echos of Clara before he found the real one, and this echo was a Jedi who had been having strange dreams about another life.


**I came up with this, and wrote it, late at night. So forgive any errors and plot holes as it was just done for fun mainly.  
**

**If anyone wants to take this and write a proper fic, multi chap or whatever, just send me a PM and ask! I'd probably say yes, and ask for the link when you post it! Haha, but anyway. On with reading this one shot.**

* * *

_**Are you real? Are you actually properly real**__? – Did you make this snowman?_

_I know a Dalek when I hear one. – __**Doctor? Doctor who?**_

_**You could always call me Oswin. Seeing as that's my name**__. – What's wrong with dangerous?_

_Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy? – __**What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?**_

_I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you "the Predator"? – __**Everything else is thawed but this pond is still frozen.-**_

_Rescue me, Chin Boy, and show me the stars. – __**There's a man called The Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky. And all he does, all day every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams.**_

_I am not a Dalek! I'm human. – It's smaller on the outside!_

_**They hate you so much. Why**__? – You're nearly a foot taller than I am. You could have reached the ladder without this. You took it. For me. Why?_

_I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human. – __**The green woman, she said you were the savior of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?**_

_Run, you clever boy. And remember. _- _**Run. Run you clever boy. And remember**__**...**_

Clara sat up with a gasp, her hand on her heart that was racing beneath her skin. She shut her eyes again, the dream slowly fading on her mind. There was movement beside her; the human woman opened her eyes again to see a sleepy looking Togruta girl look at her from another sleeping mat a small bit away from her.

Clara gave her a small smile and slowly laid back down on her mat. Ahsoka did the same after a moment.

Clara could sense Ahsoka slowly go back to sleep, but the human woman wasn't tired anymore. She knew she should probably rest as tomorrow was a big day, sneaking into a Separatist base was not something to do when you were tired… yet she just couldn't go to sleep.

The whole dream was fading but she could remember a few things of it. She had that same dream every night for the last few weeks. The first few times she was on this strange planet with metal creatures… different to droids. And then it had changed to this old place and Snowmen.

But always there was the one person. The Doctor.

Clara sighed and turned to her side, her lightsaber rolling slightly as she did so.

This time it seemed to be a mash of the two. Clara shut her eyes, willing sleep to come to her. Maybe the dream would make more sense in the morning?

She highly doubted it though.

* * *

_**I don't know where I am.**_

Clara slowly trudged along, following behind Ahsoka and Skywalker. There was a blue glow from Anakin's lightsaber shedding light into the dark catacombs. Clara winced as she stood on something that made a cracking noise, willing herself not to look down. In fact, the only place she was looking was straight in front of her at Ahsoka's back. She did not like these catacombs. She pretty much hated catacombs. Except for the fact that hating was not Jedi like…

Yeah, she was not happy.

Suddenly a noise broke the monotonous silence. It was a strange noise, like a wheezing noise. A mechanical wheezing noise. Clara liked the noise.

The other two Jedi immediately went on guard, where as Clara relaxed a bit. She didn't know why. She certainty never had heard the noise before, but it was just… calming to her.

Then the reason why came to her when they turned the corner. It was a box. A tall blue box with strange letterings on the top and a light and doors.

The box from her dreams.

Clara slowly took a step forwards, hesitating to go closer. What if it vanished? Then she'd never know what it was or her dreams.

Then the doors swung open, a strange man jumping out stopping when he saw Anakin and Ahsoka, not seeing Clara yet.

"Oh… hello!" He greeted them.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"I'm the Doctor." The man told him.

"Doctor who?" Ahsoka asked, an also suspicious look on her face as she looked at him.

Clara looked at him with wide eyes as the newly dubbed Doctor grinned as he answered, "Just the Doctor!"

"Doctor?" Clara finally spoke up, stepping up a bit, getting a better look at the man.

_**I have to save the Doctor.**_

Except for different clothes, he was the same as the man from his dreams.

Startled, the Doctor looked at Clara, his eyes wide.

"Clara? Clara Oswald! Clara! Oswin! Oswald!" He said, his grin getting bigger.

Anakin looked at Clara in surprise, "You know him?"

"Sort of…." Clara said at the same time the Doctor said, "Yes."

"What do you mean, sort of?" The Doctor asked, a frown growing on his face, studying Clara.

"It's hard to explain. I do know you, but I've never met you." She said, having two confused people stare at her and one with a knowing look, "I mean, I've seen you in my dreams!" she finally managed to say.

The Doctor looked at her with a curious expression but before he, or anyone else, could say anything, an explosion rocked them, coming from further ahead. The shock of it knocked the four beings over.

When the shakes had subsided they got up again and looked to where the explosion had come from.

"Come on!" Anakin shouted, taking of in a run into that direction with Ahsoka hot on his heels.

Clara looked at the Doctor, "I don't know who you are, but I'm afraid you're stuck with us for now." She told him and then flashed him a cheeky grin, "So try to keep up." She said and then took off running after her two fellow Jedi.

She could sense and hear the Doctor following her as she rounded a corner, keeping Ahsoka and Anakin in her sights, but what shocked her most when she turned the corner was the full blown battle taking place.

Clones were fighting with all different kinds of droids. Battle, Super Battle, the rolling pin droids as Clara liked to call them.

But what got her the most was the flashing of lightsabers. One blue, two green and one red.

Count Dooku.

What's he doing here!? Clara thought, her own lightsaber coming to her hand just as the Doctor came to a stop behind her.

She looked at him, seeing he was taking in the whole battle.

"Stay here!" she ordered him, activating her own lightsaber. She didn't wait for a reply as she ran through the crowds, slicing droids whenever she got a chance.

_**He always looks different.**_

Clara never got to reach Dooku, Ahsoka and Anakin. Some droid had set off another explosion , collapsing part of the ceiling and blocking the other Jedi off from her.

Clara hissed in annoyance before she felt herself being knocked off her feet and landing on the cold dusty ground… and the Doctor was laying next to her.

"What did you do that for?" Clara asked, jumping back to her feet.

The Doctor also stood up and looked at Clara softly, "You were going to be shot." He told her.

Clara in an instant had her lightsaber back in her hand and activated. Using the force, the Jedi girl leapt over the top of the Doctor and sliced at a droid that was about to shoot him.

"So were you." She replied with a grin.

_**I always know it's him.**_

A noise pierced through the sounds of droids and clones. A ticking sound. Clara reacted in an instant pushing the Doctor down with one hand and jumping on top of his back, covering her ears with her hands (and one deactivated lightsaber) and another loud explosion sounded very close to them.

_**Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second just to find him**_

Clara moved to get up, her ears ringing loudly. Her left leg was stinging badly and when she looked at it, she saw that some debris from the explosion had shredded her red leggings and stuck into her leg.

She winced as she put weight onto it and then looked at the Doctor who was standing up. Clara looked around, feeling a sense of dread and death fall upon her.

The clones were dead. The explosion had killed them all, on this side of the rock wall. Most of the droids were parts, scattered around them.

"Oh my stars." Clara gasped, a lone tear streaking down the side of her cheek.

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder as the girl struggled to control her emotions.

_**Just to save him.**_

"We… we have to get moving." Clara said, seeing that there was an opening through the far wall.

She clipped her lightsaber onto her belt and took a step, wincing as her leg protested painfully.

Then, Clara felt her legs being swept out from underneath her and being lifted up. She turned her head, surprised that the Doctor was now caring her.

"What are you doing!?" Clara asked him, struggling to get him to put her down.

"You can't walk on that leg. You'll make it worse."

"And how do you know that?"

"Weell, I am a Doctor." He replied cheekily as he walked, carrying her towards the opening.

"Yeah? We'll I'm a Jedi and a commander in the Clone Wars!" Clara protested as he walked through the opening.

"Who can't walk." He replied cheekily.

"…Shut up."

_**But he never hears me.**_

"Nope!" he said as he hoisted her up a bit more.

"How can you be so happy in the middle of a war?" Clara asked, seeming to be resigned to the fact that she was being carried.

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm not from here. I didn't even know there was a war."

"What, were we just fighting for the fun of it?"

"I've met races like that."

"Well, I'm not!"

"I know."

There was silence for a moment, as they entered a small tunnel. Clara sighed once she saw it was empty. Where were the Clones? Hell, where were the Droids? It was so quiet.

"How do you know me?" She asked finally, just to break the silence.

"How do you know me?" He countered.

"I asked first."

The Doctor chuckled, "True."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Stop avoiding the question! How do you know me?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have time."

_**Almost never.**_

"Fine." He said, sounding a bit irritated, "You're impossible."

"Sorry, what?" she asked, frowning at him, "What does that mean?"

"You said you've seen me in your dreams? What happens in them exactly?" he asked her.

"Well… sometimes I'm in this room, baking and listening to music. You appear through the cameras and I help you out. Other times I'm on this snowing planet and you're there… and you're so sad." She sighed, "I've had other dreams like them, but you're not in them."

"Those two times… I met you. The first time you were a girl but a Dalek. You died saving my life. The second time you were a Victorian Barmaid and Governess. We saved the planet together, but you died doing so."

"But I'm not dead!" she exclaimed.

"I know."

Even though she had seen her deaths in her dreams… It was just so strange hearing about it from someone else.

They came to a stop outside a silver door. Clara wriggled a bit, managing to get a better hold on her lightsaber.

"Put me down please." She told him.

He complied after a moment of hesitation. When she reached the ground, she winced at her leg being jostled a bit. She activated the lightsaber, a brilliant blue glow with it. She plunged it into the door and slowly began cutting though it.

_**I blew into this world on a leaf.**_

It took a short while to cut though the door. Clara blamed it on the fact that the door had something thick behind it too that they were cutting though, and she was right. It was as if someone had sealed that entire door and the wall off to make another plain wall.

Clara had her arm around the Doctors neck, limping and putting most of her weight on him. They looked around this strange room and the strange choice of furniture that was there.

They were like capsules with a window on them. Clara limped over to one, wiping the foggy window so she could see inside.

Then she gasped.

"Master Skywalker!" she exclaimed in shock and her eyes wide, staring at the quiet figure in there.

She hoped over to the next one, rubbing it to see a clone trooper in there. She looked behind her to see the Doctor rubbing another one. She could just see an orange face through it.

"Ahsoka." She whispered, leaning back on one of the pods, "Can you get them out?" she asked, looking to the Doctor.

He examined the pod that held Ahsoka then pulled out a small metal device. He ran it over the pod, a green light glowing and then he flicked it up, making it extent out and he looked at it.

He frowned a bit, "Yes, but not from here. There's a main control room somewhere near here then I can get them out." He told her.

Clara nodded her head as she stood straighter up, her hand on one of the pods to help her keep her weight.

"Well then, let's find it."

_**I'm still blowing.**_

The Doctor nodded and moved closer to Clara. She put her arm around his neck again and limped as he led her out of the room. She paused when her eyes caught a glimpse of something.

It was another pod but there was someone inside it that startled her. Someone she hadn't expected to be in there. Count Dooku.

"W…what? If he's not behind this, who is?" she stuttered, her eyes wide going from his face to the Doctors, "And how could they manage to catch him, Anakin and Ahsoka? They are all very, very skilled."

The Doctor looked at her and then looked away, "Come on. We need to keep moving." He told her.

She nodded her head absently as the Doctor started walking. She trailed on next to him, her arm still wrapped around his shoulder.

He led her through a different part of the place, going from a catacomb to a strangely high tech place.

_**I don't think I'll ever land.**_

It was strange, like an entire other place. It didn't belong here.

"What is this?" she asked the Doctor with a frown, "This place is very strange."

The Doctor looked around, "I don't know." He said easily, "But don't worry about that now."

Clara looked at the Doctor with suspicion but chose not to say anything else as she limped with the Doctor out of that room that help her friends and enemy.

The Time Lord and Jedi Padawan carefully moved through the strange facility, not ever encountering another person or robot.

They passed a random door that had a window in the top of it. Clara pressed to the top of her tippy toes and peered through. It was some kind of melt down room. There were separatist droids in there being dunked into some kind of lava pit.

"This is just so strange." She whispered, resting back down and looked to the Doctor.

He just nodded his head, holding his hand out for Clara to take again. She clasped his hand and then put her arm around his neck again and continued to limp with him.

_**I'm Clara Oswald**_

"I don't get it." Clara said, looking at the Doctor with a frown on her face, "Why would someone want to capture a bunch of Clones, Jedi and Sith and melt down droids? I mean… if someone was opposing to the war, they wouldn't do it that way, would they?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm not from here."

"Where are you from, then?"

"Gallifrey. A long way away from here."

"Never heard of it." She said, frowning as an image entered her mind.

_'Doctor, you're about to make a terrible mistake.' She said to an elderly looking man, in front of a type forty TARDIS._

_**I'm the impossible girl.**_

Clara shook her head, shaking the vision away. That made as much sense as everything else that was going on. AKA, none.

"No, don't expect you too." He said, nonchalantly, sonicing a door that was there in front of him.

The door creaked open and they quickly walked through but the Doctor froze as soon as they were in there. There were robot things there of various colours with weird eyestalk things. Clara looked at one, puzzled. They looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where from.

"What are they?" she asked the Doctor.

"Shh! They're dormant. Loud noises might wake them up." He whispered to her.

Clara looked at them again and then back to the Doctor, "But what are they?" she whispered back.

"Daleks."

Clara snapped her head back to the creatures, Daleks, as more images fed into her mind.

_"__I know a Dalek when I hear one." "I am human, not a Dalek!" "Egg…ster…min…ate." "Actually, it was Nina. I was going through a phase." "Baking Soufflés?" "Rescue me, Chin boy and show me the stars." "The nose and the chin. You two could fence."_

"Are you OK, Clara?" The Doctor asked her, quietly.

_**I was born to save the Doctor.**_

"I… I'm fine." She shook her head and looked to the Doctor, "We going to go past them, or what?"

The Doctor looked at her with concern but she just shook her head at him, "Not now. Can we just get on with this?" she hissed.

The Doctor nodded his head and held his arm out to Clara. The girl took it, putting most of her weight onto the Doctor as they slowly crept through the Daleks.

_**Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places**_

The two froze as a loud clattering noise echoed through out the room, but it did not stir the Daleks. Clara looked in the direction that the noise and saw movement of a shadow. She glanced at the Doctor who was also watching.

And as much as Clara wanted to find out who that shadow belonged too, she knew that she had to free Anakin and Ahsoka first.

"Lets keep moving." She said quietly.

The Doctor looked hesitant before finally started to walk again, helping Clara limp along. When they reached a door at the end of the room, he quickly pulled his sonic screw driver out and unlocked the door. It creaked open and the two walked through, and the Doctor shut it behind them.

_**I'm born, I live, I die.**_

The room they were in now was something that Clara was quite familiar with. But it puzzled her on how it was here. Because this room in particular should not be able to move.

"Well, this is cool." The Doctor said, looking around and walking up to a plant, examining it.

"Yeah…" Clara said, waiting until the Doctor came back to her so she could walk, "But it shouldn't be here."

That attracted attention from the Time Lord, "You know this place?"

"It's the Room of a Thousand Fountains. A place in the Jedi Temple where Jedi go to relax or Meditate." Clara explained, moving her hands for the Doctor to come to her.

He complied with a frown, "Sleeping Daleks and a Room of Fountains." He mused, "Two things that shouldn't be here yet are."

Clara nodded her head, "Yeah. It's interestin' and all, but can we find where to free my friends?"

The Doctor held out his hand for her to grab, which she did, as he said, "Well, you know what they say. Never ignore a coincident, unless you're busy, then always ignore it!"

_**And always, there's the Doctor.**_

Clara led the Doctor this time since she knew the room. She led him to a door that was on the far side of the room, next to a large green plant. She pressed her hand on a panel next to the door. It flashed green and then it opened up, leading the two of them into a small silver hallway.

The Doctors jaw locked, making Clara look at him with curiosity.

"You know this place." She stated.

"It's a hallway in the Tardis." He responded, making Clara look at him with a frown.

So the Doctor led her through the hallway this time and they come to another door. The Doctor opened it and grinned joyfully, "Finally!" he said as he helped Clara through to see a room full of control panels and such.

"So this is the command room? We can let Master Skywalker and Ahsoka out here? And the Clones?" Clara asked, leaning on a control panel as the Doctor went around and examined all different controls, "Let's leave the Count in there for now though."

A small frown appeared on the Doctors face as he scanned his sonic around the room. He flicked his sonic up and then looked at it and then at Clara.

"They all will have to be released at once, sorry Clara." He said and hovered his hand over a big green button, "All or none."

Clara sighed but nodded her head, "Shoulda expected that." She said, using the control panel she was leaning on to help limp over to the Doctor.

"Well, release them then." Clara said with a smile to the Doctor.

He nodded his head and slammed his hand down on the button.

_**Always I'm running to save the Doctor.**_

Many things happened at once when that button was pressed. One was alarms sounding through the entire facility. Another was all the stasis pods releasing and opening up, making some disorientated people stumble out.

And symbols started appearing on a screen in front of the Doctor and Clara. Clara didn't recognize them, but she was sure the Doctor did.

"Ah." The Doctor said, taking a step backwards watching the symbols change on the screen

"Ah? What ah?" Clara asked, hearing the note of urgency in his voice.

"It seems that… releasing the stasis pods… may have started a self destruct." The Doctor said, scratching the side of his head.

"WHAT?" Clara shouted at him.

"But it's ok! We have One hundred and 50 seconds to get everyone out."

"That's not even three minutes!"

"Well, no time to waste then." The Doctor said, moving closer to Clara and then reaching around her and he lifted her up, much to her protests.

"We need to hurry and limping is not a fast form of travel. Trust me on that."

"Fine." Clara relented, with a frown.

_**Again and again and again.**_

So the Doctor with Clara in his arms, ran back out of the Control room, through the Tardis corridor, and through the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

She only stopped when he came to the room with the Daleks in it. He opened the door up and peeked though and saw the creatures there… but even with the alarm blaring they weren't awake.

So he took a step through, the girl in her arms watching the Daleks as he carefully walked through. About halfway the Doctor decided to through caution to the wind and started taking longer, faster strides.

"What are you doing?" Clara whispered at him.

"The Daleks aren't real. Like the fountain room or my Tardis hallway. They are just from our mind." He told her, his voice at full volume.

And sure enough, when they reached the other side and out the room with the Daleks, the creatures had not stirred. The Doctor carried Clara at a faster pace as they were coming up to the room that the stasis pods were in.

He pushed the door open to see a lot of confused Clones. Count Dooku as kneeling on the ground, his hands behind his head and Anakin pointing his blue blade at him. In the Jedi Knights other hand was Dooku's own lightsaber.

"Clara!" Ahsoka said from her spot next to Anakin, her eyes filled with relief when she saw the woman in the Doctors arms.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked, risking a glance at the girl and was surprised to see her in the Doctors arms.

"She hurt her leg and this base is about to explode." The Doctor answered the her.

Clara sent the Doctor a withering glare and then turned back to face her two friends who were looking at her and the Doctor with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"This place is about to blow? Why?!" Ahsoka asked.

_**And he hardly ever hears me.**_

"When the Doctor freed you, it sent off a self destruct. We've got to get out of here, _now!"_ Clara said.

The people in the room didn't need any more prompting. Anakin grabbed Dooku's collar and yanked the man up. He turned to face the clones, "You heard her! Everyone move out!"

"Go that way!" Clara shouted, pointing to the direction that her and the Doctor had come through the first time around.

The clones moved out. The Jedi and the Doctor waited for them all to go before following, with Anakin pulling Dooku along roughly.

A language blared out of the walls and Clara didn't recognize it. She looked at the Doctor who had sped his pace up.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"You won't like it."

"That's my problem."

"Thirty seconds." He responded shortly

"Kriff." Anakin said from in front of the two and then he shouted, "Faster!"

The clones doubled their pace, and Clara could just see the catacombs ahead of them and she let out a breath of relief as her and the Doctor passed into them. But they weren't out of this yet.

The Clones had started leaving the large section of the Catacombs, where they had fought the battle before, through the smaller catacombs that had led them there as Ahsoka led them through.

The Doctor and Clara were pulling up the rear. The Doctor paused, looking behind him at the small entrance to the catacombs. He looked behind him to make sure that there were no stragglers.

But as he was looking, something barrelled into him, knocking him and Clara to the ground.

_**But I've always been there**_

Clara let out a cry of pain as she landed on her leg. She struggled to get up as she saw the Doctor slowly getting up, his Sonic screwdriver in hand.

She could just hear a voice coming from the facility they had left. It seemed to be countuing down, and even though she couldn't understand the language, she could tell that ti was in it's last ten seconds.

"CLARA!" The Doctor shouted to her, making the girl look at him, "QUICKLY!"

But Clara couldn't get to her feet, the pain in her leg to massive. The Doctor saw that, so he started walking over to her.

"No! Doctor get out of here!" Clara shouted, her eyes picking up on a shadowy figure behind the Doctor.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Clara shouted, and raised her arms at the Doctor, the man started floating.

An image flashed into her mind in a second.

_The Doctor and her, standing on the edge of some kind of cliff. The Doctor was saying something to Clara_

"_I met you at the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a ship wreck and she died saving my life. And she was you!"_

"_She really wasn't." Clara responded, looking up at the Doctor with wide eyes._

"_Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid and we fought the Great Intelligence together. She died and it was my fault. And she was you!" He continued, "In a galaxy far away, there was this war and this girl with powers. She died in an explosion saving my life and she was you!"_

"_You're scaring me." Clara said, taking a step away from the Doctor._

"_What are you, eh? A trick? A trap!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_**Right from the very beginning.**_

"You'll find your Impossible Girl, Doctor. Just keep looking." Clara said as she smiled sadly up at the Doctor as she could hear the count down reach the last few numbers.

"Run. Run you clever boy." She said as she used to force to push the Doctor through to the catacombs, "And Remember."

"CLARA!"

Then everything around her exploded.

_**Right from the day he started running.**_

The Doctor landed with a loud thunk on the cold dusty ground. He covered his head as he felt some debris falling around him. He felt someone grab his arms and pull him around a corner.

And then he was pulled up. He opened his eyes to see Anakin standing there. He looked at the Doctor with expectant eyes, "Where's Clara?" he demanded.

The Doctor couldn't answer.

Anakin let out a string of profanities, as he ran around the corner and back through the catacomb hallway. The Doctor followed him to find the doorway was completely blocked off.

"She could still be alive in there!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing some of the rocks and chucking them behind him.

Anakin gave a frustrated shake of his head.

"No. She's dead." He said, his voice was tense and angry, "I can sense it."

The Doctor didn't seem to hear him, he just kept trying to clear out the doorway. He only stopped when Anakin pulled him away.

"No!" he cried out.

He heard Anakin sigh. He heard Ahsoka run up and shout, "Master! Dooku got away!" He heard the clones around him check their brothers to make sure no one was hurt.

He heard all these things but at the same time he didn't. He was just replaying Clara's last words to him.

"_You'll find your Impossible Girl, Doctor. Just keep looking."_

"You bet I will, Clara Oswin Oswald." The Doctor said softly to himself.

He straightened himself up, and fixed his bowtie. And then strode off to find his TARDIS. Oh, he was going to find Clara again. And this time? She will not die.

_**My name is Clara Oswald and I was born to save the Doctor. **_

_**But the Doctor is safe now.**_


End file.
